1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for setting print options in image-forming devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for setting print options for media to be printed in image-forming devices according to specific form formats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, image-forming devices such as laser printers, inkjet printers, and facsimile machines print text or graphics on a medium such as paper, by applying pre-set character-per-inch (CPI) and line-per-inch (LPI) values. The CPI value and/or the LPI value can be set by a user for each page if necessary. The CPI indicates the number of characters to be printed per inch in the width direction of a medium such as paper, and the LPI indicates the number of text lines to be printed in the height direction of the medium. That is, if the CPI value is set larger, the number of characters to be printed per text line increases, and, if the LPI value is set larger, the number of text lines to be printed per page increases.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a conventional printer output of an exemplary receipt.
In the case of a receipt issued from institutions such as banks, the receipt size is usually standardized for banking transactions, and if lots of characters are printed in a limited space, the CPI value is generally set high. Since the image-forming device such as a printer has a function of re-setting the CPI value and the LPI value for every page, the numbers and characters entered on the shown receipt are printed in the same CPI and LPI values.
Accordingly, printing has to be performed in a smaller font for the details to be captured for an area 10 illustratively shown as “card number” in which many characters to be printed in a small area, and in a large font for characters in the area 11 illustratively shown as “231935309”. As a result of using different font sizes, the text for area 11 does not look like it is on the same line as the characters in area 10.
Further, if a number is entered in the area 12, the entire format of the receipt is affected by the CPI value so that the number and lines may overlap as shown in the area A. Thus, in order to solve the above problem, users have to design the receipt format according to the available CPI and LPI values, which requires lots of time and effort. In addition, if a standard exists for the receipt size and format, it takes more time to solve the problem.